


It’s just pretend.... || Leon Kennedy ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Hidden Feelings, Kisses Prompt - Freeform, Undercover, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, kiss challenge, kiss promot, pretend kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Going on an undercover mission was something Leon was used too but kissing you to convince a woman that you were his ‘wife’ now that was another story.





	It’s just pretend.... || Leon Kennedy ||

**Author's Note:**

> Another Leon request drabble.

This was just supposed to be a simple mission, get the information needed and get out. The only problem, you had to pretend to be Leon’s wife…you knew the man didn’t care..it was just another mission for him but for you.

Well you were not used these kind of things, you were just a medic for S.t.a.r.s.. Not to mention your crush for the man.

Shaking your head you smoothed out your dress ready to do some smooth talking while Leon snuck into one of the rooms getting the information he needed.

Taking a deep breath in to calm your racing heart you turned face the man standing in the door way.  
“How do I look?”

Leon blinked a few times, you looked radiant though the man really didn’t know what to say.

“Beautiful y/n…now let’s go get this over with so we can actually enjoy yourselves.”

Letting out a laugh you gave the man a small smile as you looped your arm through his.  
Clearing out his throat you both made your way out of the room to complete your mission.  
Gritting your teeth you then forced out a laugh, you really didn’t know what she was talking about but you wanted her to think you were listing to her.  
“My husband is the same way.”

“Speaking of him, where is your new beau? you would think he would be staying by his new wife's side”

Throat going dry you were trying to think of an answer only to feel a pair of hands on your lower back, a drink appearing in your hand.

“Sorry I’ve been gong for so long, just had some things I needed to finish up.”

The older woman scoffed as she took a sip of her drink. “Is that all she gets, an apology! you should give her a kiss. That’s what my husband would always do!”

She watched you both, expecting something to happen. Biting your lip you gave Leon a weak smile though the man glanced at her then grasped your chin pulling you in for a kiss.Closing your eyes you pushed against his chest as your fingers grasped his white shirt tightly.

Pulling back for some air, you turned away. You could feel your cheeks burning and you didn’t even want to look at Leon to see his reaction. Though you couldn’t understand why you were feeling like this, the kiss was for pretend…something that would keep up this fake relationship.

“Isn’t that cute,ah young love.” 

Feeling satisfied she walked off leaving you and Leon in silence.Shifting your body you cleared out your throat as Leon rubbed the back of his neck. 

“We should…get back. I have what we need.”

Giving him a smile you nodded your head as you both walked off in silence, both wondering if that kiss was just pretend or if it mean something more than that.


End file.
